Untitled
by Padfoot Will Live Again
Summary: Sue Woodlawn is transferred to Hogwarts for her sixth year. This stroy fllows her through graduation and maybe after. Will remain untitled until I get a suggestion for one. Rated for future potty mouths. Please R&R.


_**Untitled **_

Disclaimer-If I owned the Harry potter universe I would not be here right now, now would I? All this belongs to whoever has that happy power of Harry Potter.

(**A/N**)- This will remain untitled until I get a title for it. Probably never then.

Summary- Sue Woodlawn is transferred to Hogwarts in her sixth year from Drumstrang. There she meets none other than our very own Marauders. See how she copes and falls in love. Follows through seventh year.

Chapter one

Heaven Woodlawn hastily pulled out her wand muttered a quick charm to change her hair to bright neon green. She hastily pulled it into a ponytail and waltzed right out of the door while grabbing her Hogwarts letter saying that she was to be going to Hogwarts rather then Drumstrang.

"What took you so long," her mother said as she climbed into the car and they speed away towards the Leaky Cauldron in London.

"My hair is getting too long," Heaven (or Sue, as she liked to be called,) said gesturing to her neon green hair.

"Merlin, what did you do to your hair," her dad yelled as they pulled into a parking space out in front of the pub.

"I charmed it and I refuse to change it back," she said as they walked in.

They calmly walked out into Diagon Alley.

"I really like it. It seems to really bring out your blue eyes and your pale skin tone,' her mother said as they stopped in front of Madam Malkin's Robe Shop to get her some new robes for her year at Hogwarts

"Can I show you some thing," Sue said looking at the ground ashamed.

"Anything dear,"

"I got a tattoo," Sue said pulling her right sleeve up to just passed her elbow to reveal her tattoo. It had four dots representing to four directions of a compass and a large dot in the center. There were squiggle line in between each of the four dots and ones connecting them above them to. A red heart surrounded it all.

Her mother and father almost fainted at the sight of the permanent blemish on there daughters flawless skin.

They finished the shopping with little incident. Once they finished they all went to the Leaky Cauldron and got some rooms to stay for the remainder of the summer holidays.

As they walked up to there rooms they saw a raven-haired guy walk out of the room next to where Sue was going to stay. He had shoulder length hair and big grey eyes. He looked at her and smiled showing perfect white teeth. Sue smiled back.

"Hey," he said looking right at her.

"Hi," she replied looking at her feet.

Her parents walked her to her room, dumped her stuff on her bed, and told her to put all of her stuff in her trunk

"We'll see you in the morning at breakfast dear, and do try not to do anything stupid like I don't know get another tattoo," her dad said looking serious.

"I won't," Sue replied looking at the ceiling.

Once she got into bed the first thought was how hot the boy in the room next to her was. The way he smiled at her made her knees go weak.

"He'll never go for a girl like me," she thought sighing loudly, "I mean come on who would like a girl with neon green hair and a tattoo on her arm. I am not very pretty to begin with so I might as well give up on him ever going out with me. I wonder how old he is and if he goes to Hogwarts like I do? I guess I will have to see if he is on the train the day after tomorrow. Still I wonder if he would ever go out with me."

Little did Sue know that almost the exact same thing was going through the head of the boy next door.

Both of them soon fell into a dream less sleep.

The morning of September 1 came way too quickly for Sue. She learned the previous day that the boys name was Sirius Black, that he was the same age, and that he was in the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts.

The Woodlawn family got to Kings Cross station with no difficulties. Sue waved to her parents as she dragged her heavy trunk to the last compartment on the train. She stowed

It in the baggage compartment above her seat. As the speeding train raced towards the school, Sue heard a knock on her compartment's door.

She opened it to see Sirius and three other guys behind him.

"Can I help you," Sue said leaning on the doorframe eyeing the boys with suspicion.

"We need a place to sit every place is full and you seem to have a compartment al to yourself here," Sirius said hastily.

"Sure come on in and have a seat," Sue replied moving so that the four boys could get into the compartment with their trunks, "so Sirius are you going to introduce me to your friends here or am I going to have to wait till I get to school for that?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Remus Lupin," a gesture to the sandy haired boy near the window, "James Potter," another gesture to the boy with black hair sitting next to he, "and Peter Pettigrew," yet another gesture to the short little boy sitting closest to the door."

"Heaven Woodlawn," She said, "but please call me Sue if you know what's good for you. It is just a nickname that my friends back at drumstrang gave to me coz I was being all 'Mary-Sueish'. So it stuck and the rest is history."

"Oh, I have been meaning to ask you why your hair is green," Sirius, asked from his seat on the other side of Sue.

"I got bored one after noon and well this is my favorite color,"

"Still why green I mean most girls go a hot pink not neon green?"

"It's my favorite color," Sue replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The rest of the train ride passed with Sue being totally silent. When the driver came on the intercom saying that they had fifteen minutes left till arrival Sue grabbed her robes and headed for the bathrooms to change. When she came back, she found that Sirius had yet to put on his shirt. Sue put her finger to her lips to silence the other boys who had noticed her arrival. She snuck up behind him and yelled "Fire". He jumped about a foot in the air and pulled his shirt to his chest, which Sue noticed was slightly muscled.

All of the other occupants of the compartment were doubled over in laughter as Sirius whipped out his wand and pointed it whoever snuck up behind him before noticing whom it was.

Sue was pulling her hair (which she had charmed to be a lemon yellow with hot pink high lights) in to a ponytail while fighting the urge to blush madly and run out of the compartment.

"You should have seen your face Sirius it was priceless," Sue said finally giving into the need to laugh at his red face.

"How could you have done that, and why did you change your hair yellow and pink," he said in a whispered in a tone that clearly said no arguments.

"Well I sneaked up behind you, and I said a charm. That should answer both of your questions," Sue replied when she finally clamed down.

The train pulled up into the station and they all piled out of the train and on to the plat form. Sue and the Marauders walked to the carriages and piled into the closest one that was empty.

On the way, back the boys asked her why she transferred in the sixth year instead of finishing school at Drumstrang.

"This school is way more advance intellectually then drumstrang and I had done all of the school work and passed all of the exams, but me being just sixteen I had to go to school somewhere. So they decided to send me to Hogwarts to finish my schooling here," Sue stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh we are here," Remus said pointing out of he window. They all climbed out and Sue gasped when she saw how beautiful the castle was.

They walked up to the castle and stopped when they saw Professor McGonagall standing on the steps leading up to the school.

"Are you Heaven Woodlawn?"

"Yes."

"Please come with me to be sorted. Since you have no formal sorting by Hogwarts you shall be sorted with the rest of the first years," the professor said indicating for Sue to follow her.

"Here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will spend free time in your house common room, and sleep in your house dormitories. Any rule breaking will cause you to lose house points and following rules will earn house points. Any questions," Professor McGonagall said when they reached a chamber full of scared looking first years.

"Miss Woodlawn you shall enter the Great hall first, followed by the rest of the first years. I shall call your names in ABC order and then please come up and put the hat on your head. The hat will call out the house where you will be most suited."

They all got into a line and walked into the massive Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up when they reached the Staff Table and raised his hands for silence.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts would like to introduce you to our first ever exchange student from Drumstrang Institute for Magical Learning. Her name is Heaven Woodlawn and by look she is giving me I think she wants to be called sue for some reason that I don't know. So before we start the feast let the Sorting begin," Dumbledore announced sitting down.

A large hole in the brim of the hat opened up and started to sing,

**(A/N- this is taken from Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix which I don't own)**

'_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts had barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought they would never be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning, _

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided, _

_For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor? _

_Unless it was the second pair _

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? _

_So how could it have gone so wrong? _

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell _

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is the purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is the surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name." _

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, _

_And treat them just same." _

_These differences caused little strife_

_When they first came to light, _

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pureblood wizards _

_Of great cunning, just like him_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew._

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us _

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for awhile it seemed that the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founder four _

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united _

_As they once were meant to be.'_

As the song concluded the whole school broke out into wild applause.


End file.
